Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{43}{100} \times -87\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{43}{100} = -0.43$ $ -87\% = -\dfrac{87}{100} = -0.875 $ Now we have: $ -0.43 \times -0.875 = {?} $ $ -0.43 \times -0.875 = 0.37625 $